


What Happened to Mom?

by GravityFallsGirl13



Category: A Goofy Movie (1995), Goof Troop (Cartoon)
Genre: Crying, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Men Crying, brief mention of car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityFallsGirl13/pseuds/GravityFallsGirl13
Summary: Soon after A Goofy Movie, on the anniversary of Mrs. Goof’s death, Max asks his dad a question.
Relationships: Max Goof & Goofy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	What Happened to Mom?

Max went out on the porch. “Dad,” the 14 year old asked, “I know that today is hard on you, ’cause she died 9 years ago, but...” “But?” His dad asked. Max sighed, “What happened to Mom?” Goofy was surprised to hear his son ask this. “Well Max, what do you what to know?” Max was a little bit scared, but he said, “Just, what was she like? How’d she die?” He was so scared for the answer he whispered, “Did she love me?”

“Oh Max, of course she loved you. It wasn’t her fault that car wreck happened. She was so kind. She looked past my goofiness and loved me for who I am. I took your mom to a little diner one night. I got on one knee and proposed. She was surprised. I was so scared she wouldn’t say yes, but she did. She had you, she just about fell in love with you. We all lived together for five years. And then the accident happened.

She went to the store to get something. I put you to bed, while you snuggled up to Old Stuffed Bear. I just about fell asleep in my chair when the phone rang. The doctor asked me if I knew a Mrs. Penny Goof. I told her she was my wife, she told me ‘I’m sorry Mr. Goof, but your wife has been killed in a car wreck.’ I broke down crying. It felt like my my whole world was crumbling down. I only stopped sobbing when I heard you crying. I picked you up and gathered up my courage and took care of my baby boy.

For a few months we were going back and forth between our house and Donald’s houseboat. I was still a wreck, Pete was no help. I found a place to settle into, at least for Christmastime. The first Christmas without your mom was rough. We were both in a bad mood. After that things got a little better. I got used to it, you came up with that little routine you do every night. Then we moved here. 

Pete became bearable. Peg was protective over you, like you were her own son. PJ immediately warmed up to you. And Pistol was a four year old. She didn’t understand the impact of the situation yet. Everything was good. Not the best, but good.”

Max felt sad for his dad. Goofy really did love her, and it sounded like she loved him too. Goofy started to cry a little. “You know what Maxie?” “What?” “Sometimes I wonder what would’ve happened if you were in the car.” Max started to smile. He gave Goofy a big hug. “Don’t worry dad. I wasn’t. I’m still here.” Goofy smiled and hugged Max back. “I love you Max.” “I love you dad.”


End file.
